My Hearts old home
by HatterKing222
Summary: Drop Dead fred loves his Snotface, and she loves him. But is this love worth giving up every thing that he is? I dont own.
1. Chapter 1

(Lizzy's POV)

Me and Jane were talking on the phone after yet another break up for me and some how the conversation drifted to Drop Dead Fred! Not that I minded much I liked remembering him but this time it just made me sad. I mean it was just after a break up and it was about the crush no one could see and I never got over! But I just kept on talking.

Until she said something that made my heart break a little "Glad he's never coming back! Though I do owe him for sinking my boat." I could hear the air quotes around him.

Those words dawned on me with a meaning she didn't intend _he's not coming back _I thought_ Oh my god she's right he's not_ I has never thought about it. It's not like I didn't know he was never coming back I just never thought about it. She didn't know that, that reality would have this kind of impact on me.

"Really I'm..." I trailed off when I could hear the sadness in my own voice. She did to.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I have to go I have something I need to do"

"Oh... Ok but if you" I hung up I didn't want her to hear me if I stared to cry. I plopped on my bed and awaited the tears that never came eventually drifting to a fitful sleep. Dreaming of a life that would never come true turning into my reality my sad realty ending with me old and dying alone. This was a reoccurring dream I hade ben having it since my first brake up since Drop Dead Fred left it usually resulted in most likely an unhealthy amount of alcohol the following day. Like I said sad reality.

(Drop Dead Fred's POV)

_This is worse than those stupid pills _I thought after yet another failed assignment the tenth to be exact each one resulting in me being replaced as the chiles imaginary friend, I never understood that because I am not imaginary at all, this had started to happen about two assignments after snotface when they had stopped being fun. I was lost.

"Fred" it was my boss the one who controls it all "what is wrong with you it's like you're... you're... I don't know" he paused to think.

"Go away I'm too depressed to talk about work"

"I will not and that's it depressed that was the word I was looking for! I'm so glad I remembered" I rolled my eyes and he went on "Now then why are you depressed?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I turned away and put my head in my hands, I was putting on that childish act I used so well.

"Come on you can tell me!" He was acting, well trying to act like a parent comforting a child rather than a boss. He was doing a bad job at it to, but I played along with a dim hope that I would be able to see Snotface and what a cute face she had.

"I miss Snotface" I used my best sad puppy face.

"That Elizabeth girl!" he was shocked. "Well it's not like this hadn't happened before. So I will give you a choice you can stay... or you could go see her again. But if you go to her you will no longer be an imaginary you will be a human for ever unable to" like he thought it would make a difference.

I cut him off, "Snotface please" that word please tasted gross I would wash my mouth out later.

"You could have let me finish. But ok Lizzy it is, good bey and good luck Fred."


	2. Chapter 2

**King: we haven't seen the movie in years so don't blame us if it is out of character**

**Hatter: we are doing our best. It's not like we own anything...**

(Lizzy's POV)

I still hade a bitter after taste from the alcohol the night before and that spacial reminder that I got really, really drunk.

"Oh god what a hang over"I sat up. This was not my room... this wasn't a bed room at all I was on a table at a bar, I didn't remember going to a bar. I collected my things and walked out if there trying to avoid everyone I saw. I really didn't want to deal with people at the moment... it looked like I came with someone and they left because the parking lot was empty. So with a lack of money I walked home. It was around noon when I got home I locked the door behind me and flopped on the coach only to get back up again to a knock at the door.

"I'm coming..." I sat back down, "Wait no I'm not go away!"

"If you say so snot face I'll go."

"Snot face only one person calls me that... Drop Dead Fred!"

"How did you guess or did you finally get out of first grade" he said mockingly I swung the door open as fast as I could and hugged him so tight that he could have died right then and there.

"Oh god I've missed you" I loosened and he pat my back.

"I missed you to Snot face" he said in his childish tone.

"Are you really here or do I still look crazy to every one around me" I paused "Or am I just going crazy for real this time." I looked up at him he still was in that green suit.

"People cam see me if that's what you mean I'm not sure what that douse for you looking crazy or not" I let go of him.

"Why don't you come in"

"I don't wanna I wanna go play pirates on that lady's boat again" he crossed his arms

"God I missed you." I said quietly to myself "You sunk that boat" He paused trying to think of a come back when he failed to think of one he shrugged and walked in and flopped down on my couch putting his feet up on it. This might just be that nightmare again... that must be it. This can't be real can it? He's not really here. He can't be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kajika: Hey if you haven't read any of the other storys I'm new and am going to be the one that makes sure these two get the storys online in a more timely manner.**

**Hatter: shes our dictator.**

**King:Our really really hot dictator.**

* * *

><p>(Drop dead Fred's POV)<p>

"Hey Snot face you got anything to eat I'm starved" I said dramatically trying not to explode with excitement that I was really here with her. She tossed a bag a potato chips at me.

"There you eat that just don't ruin your appetite" She walked in and popped some pills in her mouth.

"The green pills won't work you know" I said feeling slightly hurt that she was trying to get rid of me.

"These aren't the green pills these are for my head."

"For your head what's wrong with your head?" I paused "I mean what else"

"Ha ,ha so funny, my head hurts bad. Don't drink" she paused with a look of horror on her face "Ever" she added. I laughed. "What the hell is so funny."

"The look on your face." I said stuffing my face with chips.

"I'll bet it's not as funny as you look." she shot back.

"And what's wrong with how I look" I knew damn well what was wrong with how I looked I just refused to admit it. She answered by throwing what I assumed to be an ex-boyfriends clean clothes at me. I hope.

"Put that on its one of my ex-es clothes he left them here I didn't plane on giving them back" I cut her off.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you give them back"

"I didn't want to see him again, anyway those should fit you now change" I was bubbling with questions but did what she told me to. I went to the rest room and put on a white dress shirt and black dress pants they fit better than the green suit I hade been wearing did and shockingly it felt right to wear this instead of the suit. I looked in the mirror I still looked ridiculous possibly even more so than before. But I didn't care I still hade the after taste of 'please' in my mouth so I found the mouth wash and gargled the word out of my mouth.

"Ah that's better 'Note to self never use that word ever again', huh minty "

(Lizzy's POV)

He walked out of the rest room and I nearly burst into tears from how hard I was laughing I could fix that to he really needed a hair cut bad, evan if this was just another dream I would enjoy the time I hade with him.

"Ok. . . Ok I'm fine it's all good I can fix that."

"Fix what?" he used an exaggerated tone like a child who really just wanted to be left alone.

"Your hair?" I said in a some what mocking tone.

"Fine." He stomped over to the couch plopped down and crossed his arms "But I'm not gonna like it" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and got scissors and a hair brush. When I got back into the room I looked at his hair again. "This is going to be hard."

* * *

><p><strong>Kajika: hope you like it!<strong>

***Hatter and king talking in bacground***

**Hatter:She's not going to go out with you King.**

**King:Says who**

**Hatter:Says her!**


End file.
